Jurassic Fossilhead
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see . (poison ignores fossil) (pulls off fossil(China only)) |first seen = Jurassic Marsh - Day 1 |flavor text = Contrary to his name, Jurassic Fossilhead's fossil head isn't actually a fossil. That's skull's maybe a week and a half old, tops.}} Jurassic Fossilhead is a zombie encountered in Jurassic Marsh in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He has no special abilities, but his health is extremely high compared to a normal Zombie. Out of all of the zombies with Machined toughness, Jurrassic Fossilhead Zombie bears the most similarities with Blockhead Zombie, the primary difference being the latter's immunity to Iceberg Lettuce. Description Jurassic Fossilhead wears a skull of a dead Triceratops that covers a little area over his head. The rest of his body and facial hair is just the same as a normal Jurassic Zombie. Almanac entry Overview Jurassic Fossilhead absorbs 1985 damage per shot and changes its appearance upon absorbing 540, 1080, 1800 (when its skull is destroyed), and 1900 damage per shot before dying at 1985 damage per shot. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Jurassic Marsh - All levels including La Brainsa Tarpits Modern Day - Days 24, 34, 38 and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Strategies Like Knight Zombie and Blockhead Zombie, this zombie can be problematic if you do not prepare. If you see him in the seed selection, choose instant kills (such as Chili Bean, Potato Mine, a Plant Food-enhanced Sun Bean, or a Shadow-shroom) to kill him instantly. This zombie is doubly dangerous if combined with Jurassic Bucketheads, Gargantuars, and dinosaurs. Try to use a Blover quickly when he is affected by a raptor, as this zombie can cause massive havoc if you do not act fast enough. He has moderate speed but high toughness with his triceratops skull on. Among the introduced plants in Jurassic Marsh, Primal Peashooter can help push back Jurassic Fossilhead. It is best to have at least two Primal Peashooters and a Primal Wall-nut on one lane for a great combination. Gallery JMFossilAlmanac.png|Almanac entry Jurassic Piñata Ad.jpg|Jurassic Fossilhead in the Jurassic Marsh Piñata Party advertisement Dino armor3.png|HD Jurassic Fossilhead 1jmpreviewzombies.PNG|Jurassic Fossilhead with a stegosaurus in the Jurassic Marsh Part 1 preview Fossilhead Affected by Sun Bean's Plant Food.jpg|A Jurassic Fossilhead affected by a Sun Bean's Plant Food effect Fainted Fossilhead Zombie.jpg|A fainted Jurassic Fossilhead JMFossilheadButtered.png|Buttered Jurassic Fossilhead JMFossilheadFrozen.png|Frozen Jurassic Fossilhead JMFossilheadStalled.png|Stalled Jurassic Fossilhead JMFossilheadHypnotized.png|Hypnotized Jurassic Fossilhead Jurassic Marsh Part 1 Ad.jpg|Jurassic Fossilhead in an advertisement Primal zombies.jpg|Jurassic Fossilhead, along with Jurassic Conehead Zombie and Jurassic Buckethead Zombie Poisoned Jurassic Fossilhead Zombie.jpg|Poisoned Jurassic Fossil Head Zombie. Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Primal Peashooter - Jurassic Marsh Day 1 (Ep.217)|By Trivia *His headgear is not actually a fossil; it is rather a week-old decayed triceratops skull, which is referenced in his Almanac entry. *It's pretty strange for him to have a triceratops skull in this world because triceratops only exist in Cretaceous period, which is millions of years after Jurassic period. See also *Skull *Knight Zombie *Blockhead Zombie Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies